Talia
Talia is the daughter of the legendary warrior Ra's al Ghul, and a loyal member of the Society of Shadows that he leads. History Early Life Talia was born to an unknown mother and spent most of her youth traveling the world with her father, Ra's al Ghul, learning of his ideologies and skills that he demanded. She was held in high esteem among all of Ra's al Ghul's children, despite the fact that he considered women to be inherently inferior to men. Enter Batman Ra's assigned Talia to locate a former associate of his named Count Vertigo who had gone rogue. During her task, Talia first met Batman, beginning the pairs on/off again romance. Together the two stopped Count Vertigo's scheme, but Talia double-crossed Batman following her father's instructions. Later, Ra's al Ghul met Batman directly and told him that Talia had been kidnapped along with his ward, Robin. Batman agreed to help Ra's locating them, but he eventually learned that it was all a set up to test his skills. Talia was part of the plan and the went along with it because she had fallen in love with Batman and she intended to convince Batman of taking up his father's quest and become his successor by marrying her. The plan failed and Batman refused, earning Ra's enmity. However, during Ra's revival in the Lazarus Pit, Talia was almost killed by her crazed father, who was under the effects of the pit. Batman saved Talia and earned Ra's gratitude, but never a truce. Talia was divided between her loyalty to her father and her love for Batman, which is why she was the only person standing between them. Although she wanted her father to succeed, she couldn't allow Batman to be killed and so, she assisted the Dark Knight against her father, which in turn allowed Batman to stop Ra's and destroy his plans in a fight that ended with Ra's apparent demise. After these events, Batman revealed that he also shared Talia's feelings, but they still parted ways. Talia used her share of Ra's fortune to settle in a private castle in Spain, where she lived for months by herself, until Bruce went to see her and revealed to her that her father was still alive. Hurt by the fact that Ra's hadn't contacted her, Talia sought comfort in Bruce, who finally reciprocated her fellings for him. Talia and Bruce worked together to locate Ra's and their quest led them to Cairo, where they confronted Ra's. Bruce and Talia were momentarily delayed by a trap by Ra's, but they eventually escaped and followed Ra's to the tomb of Thoth Khepera. The ancient being tried to steal Ra's living force, but Talia and Batman rescued Ra's and apparently eliminated the evil wraith. After this, Batman took Ra's as his prisoner, but Talia's loyalty to her father was stronger than her love for Batman and she freed Ra's, abandoning Batman in the middle of the desert. Appearances * Off Balance * The Demon's Quest Part I * The Demon's Quest Part II * Avatar Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Villains